Slana Morningstar
"You look like such a pretty little plaything." -Slana Morningstar Slana Morningstar is the oldest child of Satan and the former Demon Princess of Lust. After her ascension to power by the hand of Bornius, she became Queen of Hell, ruling over all of its circles and demons. Only matched by Bornius, she is the most active of her siblings in concerns to mortal affairs. She is responsible for the corruption of the Elven race, leading to the creation of the Dark Elves, the creation of the Apocrypha, and struck a deal with Paleblood Emperor Carlyle Hook to assist in his conquests. Her foremost favored concubine is Andromeda, who she brings with her almost everywhere and married in 79 PA Birth and Childhood Slana was born to Satan and an unknown mother. As the oldest child and an exemplar of one of her father's favorite traits, she was spoiled and pampered numerous times. A diary account recalls how Satan gave her a whip and allowed her to torture Hell's mortal prisoners. Although she enjoyed the experience, noting how the screams were like music, she didn't enjoy whipping the female prisoners, a foreshadow of her sexual tastes. At age 15, Slana was given a harem to cheer her up after God entombed her father within hellish ice. Although she adored the girls, she rejected the men and allowed her guards to play with them, a policy that remains to this day. Her favorite girl was Andromeda, whom she married. The Apocrypha and Lords of Terror When the Wych Clan ended its sexist policies, not all immediately agreed, and such old beliefs ran rampant throughout their ranks. This culminated in the secession of many of its members who formed the Lords of Terror, lead by Ciaphas Minerva. Seeing an opportune time to show off her power, Slana bargained with Ciaphas and 4 other Lords, granting them demonic power. They became known as the Apocrypha, and used their power to pursue, haunt, and torture their nemesis; Kodan Carrow, leader of the Wolf Clan. After each of the Apocrypha were killed, and Ciaphas redeemed to got to Heaven, Slana fell into a short depression, made worse by Saviel's (previously Orcus), ascension to Heaven after renouncing Satan. The Apprenticeship of High Lord Akumu After paying close attention to the youngest clan, Teku, Slana had discovered that one of its members was half-demon and a son of a very powerful one that Slana used to know. Akumu, son of Belphegor, was her target. For a short while, he was granted a position in her inner circle as a High Lord. He lost the title after refusing to mutilate Kodan Carrow during an encounter in the cave and was thus hunted down. Akumu made a bargain with Bornius to escape the adamantine chains he had been placed in, on the condition he surrender the weapon Slana gave him, the Baleful crest, and afterward was taken in by Pride to her circle of Hell for tea. Slana had found Akumu in Pride's circle and the two got into a heated argument before Pride calmed the two parties. Pride made the two promise not to fight and from then on, Slana was unable to quench her hate for Akumu. The New Dynasty After Paleblood Emperor Carlyle Hook's rise to power, Slana struck a deal with him. She would bolster his army with legendary demons of Hell, and he would destroy the Wych and Wolf Clans. As a gift, she gave him a concubine of hers, with a note reading For the virgin Emperor. Marriage and Ascension Some time during 79 PA, Slana proposed to her favorite concubine Andromeda Gynala at the Great Lake of Fire, asking if she would be her wife. She said yes, and Slana prepared the wedding ceremony. The wedding was attended by most of her fellow princes and princesses, their accompanying subjects, as well as two very special guests; Lilith and Baphomet, the first wife of Adam and Black Pope respectively. Slana's siblings gave a few speeches, with Valerius stating "I just came here for the food." While her other siblings gave typical speeches, Bornius wished all a good day, and stated he would have more to say later. After Slana and Andromeda sealed their love with a kiss, Bornius called to attention the audience. Turning the cutlery to gold, and transforming them to hieroglyphics, he transformed into Jashe, the God of Undeath and Greed, one of his many forms. As a cackling hyena, he said, Some of you have not been satisfactory, You are no longer friends, you are simple monsters! The only thing that has gathered you all here is a marriage, a thing of God! You are disappointing. We will not need you anymore! For those demons associated with the royals that had not attended, they were woefully thrown into a golden portal, save for the demons of Pride and those unaffiliated. Jashe further proclaimed, Slana and Andromeda are your queen! You shall obey them. The rest of my siblings are your generals. Your days of being malevolent free spirits are over! Now, you are devils, sworn to Satan! Bow to Slana! The demons begrudgingly bowed to a terrified Andromeda and a grinning Slana. Jashe told Slana this was his wedding gift, and that the title of Queen suited her, before leaving the circle. Hell's first queen, second monarch, and new ruler wasted no time in issuing orders, telling her new army, which she dubbed the Legiones Daemonica,to go to Hephaestus so that they may build a second Pandemonium, greater then the one from her father's age. After she issued orders to her people, she and Andromeda went to their room to break chastity for the first time as wives.